Part Of The Family
by green-is-gold
Summary: Finn and Kurt have to share a bed during a family reunion. Finn feels uncomfortable. Kurt just wants to sleep. Awkward conversations ensue.


**Title: **Part Of The Family

**Summary: **_Finn and Kurt have to share a bed during a family reunion. Finn feels uncomfortable. Kurt just wants to sleep. Awkward conversations ensue. _

**Wordcount: **605 words

**Notes: **This is my first attempt to write Kurt and Finn, and more specifically, Furt. I feel that I missed their characterizations by a mile, so I'm sorry about that, but it was a fun experiment with dialogue anyway. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt?"<p>

"What, Finn?"

"I was just wondering if you were awake."

"Yes, Finn. I am. Goodnight."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Kurt?"

"_What?_"

"Is it weird to share a room with me?"

"It's only for two nights, Finn. Aunt Ann only has two guest rooms, and Carol and Dad are in the other one. Get over it and go to _sleep_."

"It's okay with me, dude, I swear!"

"Go. To. Sleep."

"I just – I wanted to know if you thought it was weird. Cuz like, I don't want you to get all awkward."

"The only reason that this circumstance is awkward is that you are stealing the blanket and a majority of the bed. And if I'm not black and blue by morning, I will be in awe."

"Sorry, dude."

"You're forgiven. If you go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Finn."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Kurt?"

"_Finn Hudson, go to sleep!"_

"But –"

"I need a solid eight hours of sleep to function properly and you are severely cutting into that!"

"But dude, this is _weird!_ I don't wanna share a bed with you."

"Just go to sleep and you'll forget about it, Finn. I am tired."

"Yeah, but what if one of us has a… dream?"

"A dream, Finn."

"Yeah. One of… _those_ dreams."

"For the love of Gaga, if you have one of those dreams, you're sleeping on the floor tomorrow night."

"Don't you have them, too?"

"What? I – Finn, just – ugh!"

"So you do? So, like, you get them just like me?"

"As long as I am a teenage guy, I suppose I'm going to get them. However, your presence ought to be a good enough distraction for now. I am going to sleep, Finn, and if you disturb me one more time, I will make it physically impossible for you to experience a wet dream ever again."

"… You could've just said you'd cut off my balls, dude. It sounds scarier than using all those complicated words."

"Finn!"

"Fine, fine. Goodnight, Kurt."

"_Goodnight._"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Ugh!"

"Wait, where are you going? Kurt? Kurt! C'mon, Kurt! Don't leave me here alone! What if Aunt Ann comes in and starts hugging me again? You know she almost killed me this morning when she did that. I'm scared and you can't leave your brother when he's – Oh. You're – wait, don't walk away, don't – Kurt!"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"…"

"Finn, _shut up_."

"Dude, why is your face so red? You weren't just – ew! You do that stuff when people are around? I'm sorry I made you think about Blaine and shit, but ew!"

"I wasn't – I just _wasn't_, Finn. You're insane. I just ran downstairs and back up again so I could get some frozen yogurt and spoons for us."

"Frozen yogurt?"

"It tastes the same as ice cream. I figured as long as we were pulling an all nighter, we might as well have snacks. Catch."

"Ow! Kurt, that hurt."

"You were supposed to catch the spoon in your hands, not your _mouth_. Here. I found some chocolate fudge brownie flavored. And I grabbed the chocolate syrup."

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"You're the best brother in the world."

"I know I am. And you're usually not too bad yourself."

"Family reunions are kinda cool."

"I guess."

"Even when it's really just your family and I don't know them."

"Just eat your frozen yogurt, Finn."

"And even though your aunt _really_ scares me –"

"Finn, do what you're good at and _eat_."

"I kind of love being part of your family."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Finn?"

"What?"

"I kind of love being part of yours, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I hope you liked it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated - I love feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
